


I Feel Invincible

by iwaizumihajimie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, theres like one curse word??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumihajimie/pseuds/iwaizumihajimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for the prompt 'tears'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> this got a pretty good response when i posted it on tumblr so i figured id post it here as well

“Iwa-chan stop.” he grabbed at Hajime’s hands as he lowered himself. “Oh my god are you- are you serious right now? Is this actually happening?” Tooru couldn’t keep his eyes dry as he watched his boyfriend.

Hajime had slipped down onto one knee in front of him, hand shoved deep into his pocket. He could hear him curse quietly under his breath as he searched his pants before pulling out a small black box.

Tooru barely stifled the sob that climbed his throat, hands flying up to cover his mouth. “Iwa-chan,” the others name came out as a whine.

He cleared his throat and opened the box to reveal as simple white gold band with a message carved onto the inside.

“Oik-,” he interrupted himself, voice shaking with nerves, “Tooru. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. The past few years we’ve been together have been the best of my entire life, but you made my life wonderful from the moment I met you. I love you more than I think I could ever tell you and, if you’ll let me, I’d like to spend the rest of my life trying to let you know. Will you please marry-”

Tooru didn’t wait for him to finish; he couldn’t help himself as he tackled his his boyfriend crying “Yes” into his shoulder.

“Oof dumbass, you didn’t even let me finish.” Hajime tried to scold him but his voice was light as he wrapped his arms around Tooru and held him tightly, his own eyes growing wet.

Tooru lifted his head up after hearing the relief that coated his response. “Did Iwa-chan think I was going to say no?” His smile was devious.

“Tch no, I just can’t believe you ruined my proposal with your ugly crying.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!,” he exclaimed batting at his, now slightly damp, shoulder. “You’re supposed to be nice to me today!,” he pouted, expression lightening after a moment. “Ooo Hajime let me see the ring!”

“Oh shit, the ring.” Hajime searched the floor for the box, dumping Tooru off of him in the process, before plucking it out and reaching for Tooru's hand. “Here let me put it on.”

Once the ring was securely on Tooru’s finger Hajime let out another sigh of relief. “Thank god it fits.”

“I saw an engraving on the inside, what does it say?” Tooru murmured while twisting his hand around to look at it’s new edition.

Iwaizumi reached up to cradle Tooru’s chin in his hand before pulling him into a slow and sweet kiss that took his breath away. Once they parted he leaned up to whisper into his ear.

_“I feel invincible.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
